Resident Evil:Operation Guillotine
by GarrettHawke
Summary: Basically a crossover between the movies and the games, featuring the USS team from RE:ORC I'm bad at summaries, plz read and tell me what you think :
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Operation Guillotine

Vector

I woke up from a dreamless sleep that was induced by a pill, "Vector...are you...alright!" said Spectre in his crappy english, " yeah, yeah I'm good!" the thud of the helicopter blades had woke me from the deep sleep, Delta Team A.K.A. "Wolfpack" were prepping their gear around me. I stood up and checked my customized M4a1 assault rifle, "Vector, can you un-jam my weapon" asked Four-eyes, the field scientist of Wolfpack "sure" I replied, I grabbed it and pulled the charging handle a few times the 4th time a round came out of the chamber, "there you go!" I yelled over the sound of the helicopter blades, "thanks!" she yelled back, I threw down the rope once the helicopter stopped outside the secret umbrella facility, I went down first and hit the ground hard, "the rest of the team fell in behind me "Move out!" yelled Lupo, the team leader, I ran up to the door of the facility and kicked it open " right clear!" "left clear!" We said as we cleared the lobby and moved further into the building, after three minutes of door kicking and dead bodies we came to the room we were looking for, Alice was gone. "What the fuck, where is she!" I yelled " looks like she went outside,"said Beltway "oh, no shit smart one" I replied, "both of you shut up we need to find her or management is pulling the plug" Lupo said, we followed her outside and across the street to a surplus store and looked around, I heard a clattering in one of the dressing rooms and walked over to it, I opened the door and shoved my gun right in the face of the infected that was occupying it. I shot it in the head, scattering brains all over the place, Four-Eyes ran over "are you alright!" she asked somehow seeming concerned with the life of a human for once, "yeah I'm fine".

I looked around in the dressing rooms some more for any other living (or undead) things, I heard another clatter around the back of the store, I moved carefully to the back and found Alice. "Freeze!" I yelled, she stood up very slowly, I foolishly made the mistake of walking towards her to put her cuffs on, she was quicker than I and used that to her advantage, she roundhouse kicked me in the face, almost instantly knocking me to the ground. I got up and ducked the next time she tried to do it and grabbed her by the throat, "don't do that again!" I said in a loud, intimidating voice, I cuffed her and drug her to the door "I got her!" the team regrouped around me, "alright we need to-" Lupo was cut short by the sound of loud footsteps and a car going by upside down. Screeching against the concrete, making sparks fly everywhere, "get down!" I yelled, as the car smashed into the building, I covered Alice, holding her while I turned my back to the ensuing surge of rubble, a piece of rebar smashed into my head knocking me out. For the next five minutes I was unconscious, I woke up to gunfire and roaring, I turned to see, to my horror that Alice was gone, I looked around and tried to get up. I was stuck under a giant concrete block that was sitting on my leg, miraculously my leg wasn't broken, just bleeding.

I pushed the block as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge, I laid my head back and sighed "fuuuuuccckkk" I looked up to see that Alice was standing over me, holding my M9, pointing it directly at my face, "I don't think so, put the gun down!" said Four-Eyes who was stand behind Alice with her gun pointed at Alice's back. Alice quickly spun around and disarmed Four-Eyes sending the F2000 flying in my direction, the lightweight sub-machine gun landed just a few inches out of my reach, I would have to move the block off my leg to get to it. I struggled with the hundred-and-fifty-pound block of solid concrete, I could hear the two exchanging blows, Four-Eyes taking more hits than giving them, I finally shoved the huge concrete block off of my leg and crawled to the F2000, groaning the whole five inches to get it, I grabbed the handle and turned on my back, trying to aim for Alice but they weren't there. I looked around and, to my surprise, everyone had fallen back behind a abandoned S.T.A.R.S. outpost, I looked to see what they were running from...a fucking Tyrant, a T-103 was just walking by me, eating bullets from my teammates.

I didn't move, trying to be as still as possible so that the Tyrant wouldn't see me, he was just about to pass me when my goddamn foot slipped, causing a cloud of dust to rise. The Tyrant turned his head towards me and looked straight into my eyes, his eyes flashed with the umbrella symbol_ he's under their control _I realized with a sudden horror that we were completely expendable to them, management was getting cold feet and they were calling it. He grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground and started choking me, his thumb was enclosed on my windpipe, and then suddenly he was lifted off the ground by a kick...Alice, she was ducking and kicking it's ass, I got up off the ground with the realization that I was limping...there was a piece of shrapnel stuck in my leg about the size of an apple, "aghhh!" I yelled as I fell down again. Bertha, the team medic, ran over to help me, she took out some Aid Spray and said "this is all vI can do vright now!", I nodded my head and took off the cap, making sure to shake it first, I pulled out the chunk of metal and pressed down the button on the Aid Spray can...it felt like salt was poured directly into the wound. I screamed in pain for exactly six seconds before I started to recover, the basic function of a First Aid Spray can is to relieve the patient until the doctor can actually help.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Operation Guillotine

Vector

I got up and moved behind a piece of cover so that the Tyrant I was sneaking up on didn't see me, Alice _was_ kicking the Tyrants ass, but now, she was about to get choked out, I ran up behind him fast as I could and jumped up slamming a K-BAR knife right into his neck it barely went through but it stuck in. Out of nowhere two more B.O.W. pods dropped...Tyrants came out of them, the first one dropped Alice, I ran over to grab her and ran inside a parking garage, we ran up to the roof of the giant public garage and reloaded, _last mag_, I thought, I rocked back the bolt, chambering another round, the Tyrants came up the ramp stern-faced and red-eyed, I shot rounds one after another into the head of the first one, I got so carried away that I didn't notice until the fourth click that my gun was empty "shit!" I said, frustrated that management would do this, but unsurprised. I dropped my M4 and let it bounce on the sling, I quickly went for my handgun, forgetting that Alice still had it, I looked for anything I could use as a weapon, one of the Tyrants completely abandoned the rest of my team and went straight for me, I yelled "help!", Spectre pulled out his Desert Eagle 50. pistol and tossed it to me, I grabbed it, rolled out of the way and fired three round into the head of the Tyrant following me, "Lupo, we need to get out of here!" I yelled, "no shit!" she yelled back, with a heavy french accent, "cover me!, I've got an idea!". I ran over to one of the guard rails and clipped on a giant roll of rappelling line, then I let the roll drop to the ground below "come on!" I yelled holding out a piece of rope, Alice ran over and grabbed the rope, "whoa!, hang on!, you need a clip" she grabbed on to me and clipped my rappelling rig onto the rope, then she jumped over the rail hanging onto me, I held on to her as tightly as I could.

She was after all a very good bargaining chip, we hit the ground harder than a bag of rocks, I grabbed the M9 quickly out of Alice's hands and shot two infected in the center of the head, Spectre and Four-Eyes came down the rope after us, "where's Lupo!" "she's coming down right now!" Four-Eyes replied. After Lupo hit the ground we regrouped and ran to the abandoned police station, hoping that there was still a helicopter there, we got to the door after booking it over a mile, I kicked in the door, making it slam inward attracting a lot of attention, bad for us. I slid over a desk and shot two infected in the forehead, " GO, I'll hold them off, get to the roof!" I shouted as two Tyrants came through the door, Four-Eyes hesitated, "GO!" I shouted to her, she ran. I fired at the head of the Tyrants, only to find that I was once again out of ammo, "shit!" I cursed. I held them off for five minutes, more than enough time to get to the roof, right then I heard over the radio "Vector get up here we found a helicopter" Lupo said, I replied over the radio "roger that, I'm coming up!" I got up after getting thrown against a wooden wall that was about to break and went through the emergency stairs, I almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

I ran up two flights of stairs to the roof only to find that they were about to liftoff, I ran as fast as I could yelling "stop!,wait!" but they just got off the ground, Spectre opened the doors, I jumped and reached out for the helicopter, Spectre grabbed my hand just as I missed the chopper. "Lucky...bastard!" "you're tellin' me!" I said as he pulled me up, I sat on the edge of the chopper wondering what we would do next, just then a jet appeared out of the sky, I yelled "GO FASTER!" "why!" wondered Beltway who apparently knew how to fly a helicopter, "how do you know how to fly a helicopter!" "Video Games!" Beltway yelled back, _why did I get on this thing,_ I wondered to myself. "there's a nuke about to hit the city!" Belt way turned around and looked at me "seriously!" "yes this is not a joke!, Go!" suddenly all sound was gone except for a small booming in the distance. Then it got out of control, we started to spin as the EMP from the blast hit us, the ground suddenly came up to greet us as we crashed...

I woke up with a hundred and fourty pounds of weight on my chest, I groaned and looked down Alice was laying on me, I turned over and tried to stand up but almost fell, I tried again with more pain but I bore with it, I could see other team members searching for the rest, I tried to yell to them but I didn't make a sound, my mouth just opened and closed, Bertha saw me trying to speak and yelled "I found Vector!", I sighed and took my gas mask off. I breathed in the first non-filtered air of the day and it felt great, Alice woke up next to me, "hey, you alright" she nodded in reply, "can you walk?" I asked, she tried to but stumbled and almost fell, I caught her and lifted her up wedding-day-style, I walked over to Beltway where he had set up a long-range radio to try to communicate with someone, "who the hell are you callin' the whole world hates us" I said as I laid Alice down on a sleeping bag that Lupo salvaged from the helicopter, Beltway said back in a frustrated tone. I asked "What's wrong with it?" "it won't take a signal" Beltway said after he finished banging on the rectangular six-hundred dollar box, I picked up an antennae from the helicopter and said "will this work?" I handed it to him, he nodded and attached the antennae to the radio. I walked over to the sleeping bag where Alice was sitting, I gave her a blanket and kneeled down "you sure you're alright?" she nodded and said "I'm just a bit afraid" I looked at her sympathetically and said "you don't need to be afraid, we won't hurt you, we don't work for Umbrella anymore".


End file.
